The use of miniature computers such as personal digital assistants (PDA) and cellular devices capable of text messaging has become increasingly popular. Such miniature devices include correspondingly miniature sized input mechanisms. Typically PDA's and the like utilize a miniature keyboard or a multi-tap data entry mechanism. The miniature size of the input mechanism makes it impractical to enter large amounts of text, and it is desirable to minimize the number of keystrokes necessary to enter text.
Prior approaches for minimizing the number of keystrokes have focused on so-called disambiguating methods in which the system refines its guess of the text being entered as the user enters each letter of text. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,818,437, 5,953,541 and U.S. patent publication numbers 20020152203, 20020163504, and 20020126097 are representative of the state of the prior art.
The prior art approach is akin to thumbing through a dictionary. The system “flips” to the appropriate section of the dictionary once the initial letter is entered, and displays words beginning with the initial letter. Due to limitations in the size of the display, only the first n words are displayed. If the desired word happens to occur within the first n words then the user may select the desired word from the list of n words.
If the desired word does not appear, then the user enters the second letter, whereupon the system displays words beginning with the first two letters. If the desired word occurs within the displayed list of n words then the user may select the desired word from the list.
If the desired word does not appear, then the user then enters the third letter, whereupon the system displays words beginning with the first three letters. The user continues to enter letters until either the desired word is displayed in the list of n words or the word is fully entered.
The aforementioned approach has not sufficiently reduced the number of keystrokes. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for reducing the number of keystrokes necessary to enter text.